mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Stoppers/Gallery
Treehouse Applejack S01E18.png|An opening with Applejack idly walking through the orchard. Nothing special. Applejack0 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png|The thing Applejack wanted her sister and friends to see. Applejack and CMCs S1E18.PNG Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png|The treehouse Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack1 S01E18.png Walking Up to the Clubhouse S1E18.PNG Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack2 S01E18.png|An overly confident Applejack with delusions that these fillies would love her old clubhouse. Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|This is our Clubhouse? Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.PNG|TLC? Tender loving care or totally lost cause! CMC S1E18.PNG Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png|Still sturdy as a rock... Uh Oh Applejack S1E18.PNG|A crack in the wall. Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|...Or not! You Ok, Applejack S1E18.PNG Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|She brought the house down! Finding their talent Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Scootaloo is so good in that scooter. Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Scootaloo being awesome while everypony watches her. Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|This old lady would have wanted help now instead of later. Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png|Dramatic Slo-Mo Applejack7 S01E18.png|Featured singers: Applejack8 S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle Applejack9 S01E18.png|Apple Bloom Applejack10 S01E18.png|Scootaloo Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Scootaloo map of Ponyville E18-W181.png|This is our awesomely drawn map of Ponyville CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|We're so ready to perform Apple Bloom1.png|No stone unturned! Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png|No mountain unclimbed! Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png|No meal uncooked! Applejack14 S01E18.png|No sock unworn! Applejack15 S01E18.png|Well OK then! Applejack16 S01E18.png|I gotta go uh... Applejack17 S01E18.png|Leave no apple unpicked! Applejack18 S01E18.png|Bye now! Scootaloo sweet tune E18-W46.png|Sweet tune what is it? Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png|What a mess S01E18 CMC Messy.png S01E18 Taffy Room Sugarcube Corner.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png|A sticky situation (pun intended) Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png|Maybe this could work? (or not) Sweetie Belle painting S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders try some "mountain climbing" Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png|Watch out there's something in the water Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders in a mess of books. Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png|Did I get my Cutie Mark yet? no CM yet.JPG|Nope Preparing for the talent show Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png|Cheerilee visiting the library. Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|'Ooh,free saddlebags!" Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|See a talent show Apple Bloom 'juggling' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png Apple Bloom 'square dancing' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle (green background.).png|"Tiger taming!" Sweetie Belle sitting.png Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom falls on Scootaloo's tail Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png|That's gotta hurt Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png|Scootaloo about to spin Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png|Uh..."digestia" is not a good word to rhyme with "Equestria". Scootaloo totaly using that S1E18.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|Kung fu Pony Applejack19 S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png|"Oooh...that had to hurt..." Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png Applejack speechless is right S1E18.png|Speechless is right The Talent Show Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png Twilight costumes... S1E18.png Twilight oh again S1E18.png|"Oh...?" Twilight oh S1E18.png|" Oh...? " The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Look here, are three little ponies....... Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png|Very LOUD!!!!! Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The crowd reacting to the loudness. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle running the fog machine Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png|When your cutie mark's not there Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png CMC why they laughing S1E18.png|"They're laughing at us...?" Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Lesson Twist Talent Show S1E18.png S01E18 CMC sad.png|Nervous Cutie Mark Crusaders. CMC huh what S1E18.png|Surprised fillies. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png S01E18 Scootaloo Medal.PNG|Scootaloo's Medal S01E18 Sweetie Belle Medal.PNG|And Sweetie Belle's S01E18 CMC Medals.png S01E18 Leaving Stage.PNG S01E18 CMC AppleBloom.PNG|Apple Bloom trotting with her medal. S01E18 CMC Fantacizing XD.PNG|Did they get their Cutie Marks? CMC still no CM S1E18.png|Upset fillies that they did not receive their Cutie Marks. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|Aww poor Cutie Mark Crusaders Twilight make special report S1E18.png|Twilight explains that she would like to make a special report to Princess Celestia. sweetie's report.JPG|"Well, maybe we were trying too hard?" twilight listening.JPG|"Yes? And..." scoot's report.JPG|"And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us..." Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png|"Yes? Yes?" AB's report.JPG|"We each should be embracing our true talent!" and that is--.JPG|"And that is...?" CMC comedy S1E18.png|"Comedy!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Pony Pokerface. Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|Applejack and Rarity come for their sisters while Rainbow Dash comes for Scootaloo. S01E18 CMC & Twi.PNG|Run AppleBloom Run! S01E18 Twilight Headshake.PNG|HeadShake! S01E18 Twilight Giggly.PNG|*Giggle* Twilight one day S1E18.png|"One day *giggle*...One day." Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders